jack on a diet
by cartoonfan20
Summary: this is my first time writing a fanfic hope you guys like it title says all


Jack on a diet

Jack what is this

Maddie:chicken but you don't recognize it with out a steaming pile of gravy!

Jack:i can't do this i can't just give up my favorite foods cold trukey O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce mmm and lots and lots of brownies

Maddie:jack stop that your scaring the kids

in the corner danny sam and tucker scared and then jack started to sing

Jack:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing mmm with lots and lots of brownies mmmmmm

Danny:dad can you stop singing

Sam:you do know that killing animals is wrong and turkeys have feelings too!

Jack:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing

Danny:GREAT now you have him singing again sam!

Sam:jeez sorry...hey were is tucker?

Danny:i don't know?

then out of know where tucker came with turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce and lots and lota of brownies

Maddie:tucker you know jack is on a diet

but before for she could stop jack he was eating and singing

Jack:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing mmm with lots and lots of brownies mmmmmm

Sam:i think im going to be sick

Danny:i think i will never eat meat again

Sam:FINALLY

Danny:sam i was kidding

Sam:darn

Jazz:hey what did i mis...(looks at tucker and jack)...i don't what to know

Danny:anyone want to go watch a movie or some tv?

Jazz:i think i will just go to my room

Sam:anything is better then watching tucker and your dad fighting over the trukey leg

Jack:GIVE ME THAT THATS MINE

Tucker:NO IT'S MINE YOU WILL NEVER HAVE IT IT'S MINE!

Maddie:hey danny sam can i join you?

Danny and sam:sure

later that day jack was 20 pounds bigger and tucker was 30 pounds bigger

* * *

the next day

Jack:awww maddie do i have too?

Maddie:yes you and tucker are on a diet now eat your salads and if your good you can have a rice cake later

Tucker:i hate vegetables

Jack:me too

Tucker:hand me the turkey flavor dressing

Jack:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing mmm with lots and lots of brownies mmmmmm

Everyone in the house:TUCKER!

* * *

December 25th

the fenton house was peaceful and maddie was making a Christmas feast she was making a nice turkey dinner and a vegetarian dinner for sam as out of know where jack and tucker started singing

Jack and Tucker:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing mmm with lots and lots of brownies mmmmmm

Danny sam maddie and jazz locked jack and tucker in the labs weapons vault

now Christmas was nice and peaceful with out jack and tucker singing

meanwhile in the weapons vault

Jack:they can't take a joke can they?

Tucker:nope got any 5's?

Jack:nope gold fish got any 3's

Tucker:nope hey pass the turkey

Jack:here yea go little buddy

Tucker:thanks do you think they will let us out anytime soon?

Jack:i don't know?

Tucker:jeez this bites

Jack:yea i know got any 1's?

Tucker:yes

jack:got any...

The box ghost:O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing with tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce O MY GOD turkey with pillow mounds of mashed potatotes butter drenched dressing mmm with lots and lots of brownies mmmmmm

Jack:GHOST!

Tucker:(sounds like a little girl)AHAAAAA!

* * *

meanwhile danny and sam were cuddling on the couch watching A Christmas story maddie was sitting in the chair and jazz was reading a book

Maddie:did you guys hear a little girl screaming?

Danny:nope

Sam:nope

Jazz:nope

Maddie:mm must be the wind

* * *

with jack tucker and the box ghost

Jack:got any 8's?

Box ghost:nope gold fish

Tucker:jack i need to use the bathroom

Jack:it's right over there(points over to the corner)

Tucker:why is there a bathroom in a weapons vault?

Jack:this is not the first time i was locked in here

Tucker:wow

Jack:yea and there is some beds and a fully loaded kitchen

Tucker:sweet

Box ghost:got any 9's

Jack:gold fish

jack and tucker got out of the weapons vault after 2 weeks of being in there and to this day they have not sung the turkey song well not really jack and tucker get together and sing the song once in a while

_THE END...OR IS IT?_


End file.
